


Frantic

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fandom_aid, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Quickies, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Frantic

Charlie didn't bother to get to Order meetings early. Each and every member had to be let in by either Sirius, the owner of Grimmauld Place, or Remus, if he was there. 

After meetings though, people tended to linger. Tea was poured, plans rehashed, sheets rumpled....

Taking two stairs at a time, Charlie hurried to the second floor loo and wasn't disappointed when he stepped inside and was pressed against the door.

"Been waiting ages for you," Hestia said, hands in his hair, pulling him into a rough kiss.

He slid his palms down her sides then gripped her arse, pulling her flush.

"Only been," he said breaking the kiss and pressing his lips to her neck, "five minutes."

"The meeting lasted over an hour." She ground against him, belly putting delicious pressure on his cock. 

Charlie chuckled, taking one of her breasts in his hand and squeezing. "I saw you fidgeting."

"I'm so wet," she breathed, taking his wrist and moving his hand lower.

"Not sure I believe you." He slipped his fingers into her knickers, seeking the source of the wetness she claimed. "Looks like I was wrong. You are wet for me."

Hestia whimpered as he dragged his finger from inside her over her sensitive clit.

"Please, Charlie," she begged, rocking her hips forward.

Overwhelmed with need, from there it was frantic. Charlie shoved his pants down to his ankles and lifted Hestia, pressing her back to the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he practically sat her down on his cock.

"Fuck, yes," he hissed as he sank into her wet cunt, thrusting hard from the start. Her hands held tight to his neck while the wall did most of the work keeping her up.

Her head fell back against the wall as her thighs began to tremble and Charlie sucked at her neck just where it met her shoulder, his hips keeping a steady rhythm as he plunged into her over and over.

Faster and faster he moved, grunting with every thrust, and Hestia answering each with a sigh or moan.

Her nails dug into the back of his neck as she arched and cried out. Feeling her quivering muscles, pushed Charlie over the edge and he stilled as he came in hot, heavy pulses. 

They stood panting—his face at her neck, her fingers in his hair—before he finally eased her down, her legs unsteady.

"Will you stay in England?" she asked as she smoothed down her skirt.

Charlie didn't look up as he buttoned his fly. "I have to get back to Romania."

"Oh." 

He heard the disappointment in her voice but there was nothing to be done about it at the moment. Their relationship, such as it was, was based solely on convenience and desperate need. Who knew what would happen when the war was over....

Charlie grabbed her and kissed her hard one last time before pulling the door open and heading back down the stairs alone.


End file.
